


Lee Minho, you freak.

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fear Boners, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Drug Use, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tickling, Top Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho relied on Jeongin. Jeongin was his drug, and he’d never forget how much Jeongin had did for him. He fucking loved this guy, and Jeongin loved him to.OrPopping a fear boner after a carnival and fixing it via car sex in a crowded parking lot at night.





	Lee Minho, you freak.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof so I wrote this in one day while being in a bad mood and it surprisingly helped. This ship is really cute and I like them a lot :( really any Minho ship is a good ship 💛
> 
> Anyways enjoy this random fluffy smut fic, ✨

“Minho stop!” 

Jeongin didn’t like to be tickled. He wasn’t a fan at all. Minho knew that. But Minho loved to use it against him. Loved having the younger bat at him with his fists. He’d call them tiny but they were clearly larger than Minhos own. 

“I’m going to kill you, Minho!” Jeongin laughed, finally crossing Minhos hands over his chest, pinning him with a hefty sigh of relief, “you really wanna die?”

“You wouldn’t kill your favorite boy, would you?” Minho teased, resting back into the couch comfortably, “then who would hold you?”

“You mean who would hold you.” Jeongin snorted, moving one of his hands to rest underneath of Minhos head, fingers combing through the hair there, “you’d be hopeless without me.”

“Oh?” Minho let his eyes fall shut as he looped an arm around Jeongin’s waist, the younger boy letting out a small laugh. 

“Hopeless, Minho.” Jeongin stroked the back of Minhos hair a moment before sliding down beside him in the couch, chin at Minhos chest as he tossed a leg over the elder. 

Minho peeked an eye open, smile crossed his lips as the younger boy watched him with the tiniest smile, pink hair brushed against his eyes, “You’re not wrong. I would be pretty lost.”

“Still lost,” Jeongin sigh, “without me you’d be snorting coke in the back of some van right now.”

Minho winced at that, “ouch, truth hurts Jeongin.”

“Good. You won’t do it again.” Jeongin snorted, nuzzling against Minhos chest, eyes finally falling shut. 

Minho couldn’t help but scream internally as the pink haired boys cheek smushed against his chest, wrapping both arms protectively around his back. 

“I wouldn’t.” Minho whispered, fingertips running down the boys back happily. 

Jeongin really had saved his life. If it wasn’t for this bright eyed kid with braces he really might have been snorting coke in the back of a van. Or dead. He probably would have died by now without Jeongin. 

It had been three years since Jeongin found him, announcing that he was just lost and needed a way home while Minho was at a party. How this kid got into the house was...questionable. He was clearly underage, bushy black hair and braces. A student. Definitely not suited for college. Even with a fake ID he was clearly a kid. 

Being who he was, Minho offered to take him home. Better him than any of the other guys there. Yeah, Minho was a user. But he wasn’t like them. He wasn’t vile. He just wanted to get this kid out of there. Out of there before he repeated the same mistakes he had. 

How Jeongin and Minho ended up singing to trot and talking about their lives was...Minho didn’t expect it at all. He didn’t think this kid would be so open and friendly with him. Kinda cling to him in a weird way. 

They didn’t start off in a relationship or anything...it wasn’t like that. Through their age difference wasn’t even by that much. Just three years. Even less than that since Jeongin had an early birthday and Minho had a late one. But that didn’t even matter. They were friends at first. Quick friends. 

After one night of talking and getting Jeongin back to his house they ended up hanging out more. Minho even ended up going to his graduation, treating him to meals and taking him out to movies. Platonic at first. It really was. Jeongin was nice company. 

But a lot changes when people grow up. And once Jeongin was comfortable telling Minho off about his drug use...a lot changed. 

Minho would never forget how Jeongin held his hair as he puked all over his kitchen floor, or how Jeongin would hold him down and kiss his hair as he screamed about wanting his fix. It wasn’t wanted — leaving the drugs. He started young and he just couldn’t get off of them. But Jeongin really helped him get through it. 

Instead of going to college courses, Jeongin was holding Minho as he panicked over withdraws. Jeongin would bring him take out and yell at him whenever he tried to call old dealers. Jeongin even smashed his phone once when Minho tried to call. 

With a lot of time and work...Minho really didn’t think about the drugs anymore. He didn’t think about going out to parties and getting fucked up on laced coke. He just kind of...needed Jeongin. In a weird way Jeongin became his new drug. This pure and firm force that kept Minho from thinking about them. 

Maybe that’s where the feelings started. The second Minho realized he couldn’t live without this boy. 

“Minho, did you fall asleep?” Jeongin whispered, bloated cheeks lifting from Minhos chest, eyes small and full of sleep. 

Minho smiled, cupping Jeongin’s cheek in his hand, laughing at how he just kind of melted into his touch, “no. You did.”

“I didn’t.” Jeongin murmured. 

“I was watching you. You’re a cute sleeper.”

Jeongin laughed, burying his face into Minho again as his arms slipped underneath of him, wrapping around Minhos back to give him a tight squeeze, “you’re a freak Lee Minho.”

Minho shook his head, pressing tiny kisses to the pink hair that was brushing against him, “I love you too, Jeongin.”

——

“Remind me to never take you guys to a haunted house.” Jeongin snickered, fingers laced with Minhos as they walked through the crowd, loud carnival music playing around them. 

“It’s not our fault you decided to bring the biggest babies of all time to a scary place.” Jisung complained, arm looped over Felix’s neck comfortably, “we should have just stuck to games—“

“Hey I wasn’t that scared.” Felix complained, nudging Jisungs side hard. 

Minho stifled a laugh, learning his head against Jeongin’s as they reached an empty table close to the colorful food truck that sat directly in the center of the carnival. 

“Nobody was as scared as this one.” Jeongin laughed, pointing at Minho as they sat down, Jeongin wrapping an arm securely around Minhos. 

Minho rolled his eyes, nudging Jeongin with his head before resting against the youngest shoulder, “I scare easier than you is all.”

“Okay I’ll admit you weren’t as big a baby as Jisung was.”

“Hey!” Jisung laughed, smile at the corner of his mouth despite clearly being annoyed with the insinuation. 

“So you guys still wanna try the Ferris wheel?” Felix asked suddenly, getting an immediate shake of the head form Jisung. 

“Heights. No fucking way.” Jisung spat, giving Minho a look for help, “right?”

“Ah...Jeongin really wants to go.” Minho whispered, arm tightening around Jeongin’s, “it’s the whole reason we came.”

“You’re really going up there?” Jisung winced, “couldn’t be me.”

Jeongin laughed, “he’s trying to be brave.”

“Trying. I am brave.” Minho laughed, leaning over to nuzzle his nose against Jeongin’s, “just going to prove that.”

Jisung pulled a face, “well you three enjoy. I’m going to go ruin kids dreams and win all the games.”

“Like you could win.” Felix laughed, chin in his palm. 

“I could win against you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Go. We’ll ride it by ourselves.” Minho insisted, “that way I can do this…” Minho snickered before leaning in to press the tiniest kiss to the corner of Jeongin’s mouth, gaining a shake of the head laugh from the boy, “I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Felix asked, pulling up from the bench. 

“Go kick Jisungs ass.” Jeongin sighed, lacing his fingers back into Minhos. 

“Easy.” Felix smirked, pulling himself up from the chair to rush up to Jisung, loud squeak coming from the latter as Felix hopped onto his back. 

“They’re so stupid.” Jeongin sighed, turning to face Minho, “are you sure about the Ferris wheel thing?”

Minho nodded, pulling himself up with Jeongin’s hand tight in his own, “if I’m with you I should be okay.”

“You promise?”

“What did I just say?” Minho snorted, pulling Jeongin up from the bench to press another kiss to his lips, “come on. Ferris wheel.”

——

This was the worst idea. Not only was it one of those Ferris wheels where the seats were rickety and old, but Minhos fucking legs dangled. This was horrible. He didn’t realize the Ferris wheel wasn’t like the usual ones that had covers. This one was open. And it was freezing. Minho was freezing. 

“Hey, calm down.” Jeongin laughed, arm locked tight, “it’ll be okay. I got you.”

“It’s so cold and high and...this is terrible.” Minho laughed, breaths shallow as his eyes glued shut. 

“You’re doing fine, just focus on me.” Jeongin whispered, lips grazing Minhos lips as his face was turned slightly, “just on me, okay?”

Minho nodded, teeth chattering before peeking an eye opened, looking into Jeongin’s eyes, “okay...okay.”

Jeongin’s lips were thin but soft. They were his home now. Kept him grounded and safe. Jeongin kept him safe. 

Kissing Jeongin was warming too, Minho didn’t feel so cold anymore. He could feel his heart flutter with every twist of the younger man’s tongue. There really was just some homey feeling about Jeongin. Maybe it was dependency. Minho wasn’t so sure. 

“Minho—“

Minho cupped Jeongin’s face in his hand, sighing with relief as the younger laughed in his mouth. 

“Minho, we’re at the bottom.” Jeongin laughed, eyes bright and dimples on full display as he pulled away from Minho, tilting his head so those pretty strands of pink shielding his eyes. 

“Oh…” Minho laughed nervously as the bar raised, legs wobbly as he stepped out of the death trap of a ride. 

Jeongin took Minhos hand, tugging him down, “wasn’t so bad, right?”

Minho pouted, cupping Jeongin’s face in his hands, giggling at the way his cheeks pressed together. 

“What?” 

“That was horrible. Can we go to the car?” Minho asked, Jeongin coughing and shaking his head away. 

“Really?” Jeongin whispered again, tapping Minhos bottom lip with his index, “it was that bad?”

“Bad enough to…”

“You’re the weirdest human being ever. What do I tell—“

“That I got sick on the ride and just wanted to sit in the car awhile…”

“Sit in the car. I swear to god Lee Minho—“

“Pretty please?” Minho smirked, checking around to make sure nobody was really paying much mind before leaning in to press a needy kiss to Jeongin’s mouth, sighing in content as Jeongin’s hand trailed his neck, “it was so scary.”

“Your fear boners are so fuckinn obnoxious.”

“They’re better than my withdraw boners.” Minho sighed, nuzzling their noses, “if you aren’t in the mood we don’t—“

“No no no, I didn’t say that.” Jeongin snickered, sliding his hands into Minhos hoodie pocket, fingers pressing against the plush of Minhos stomach as they rest in the pocket. 

“Car?” Minho asked, locking arms around Jeongin’s waist as his lips pressed against the younger boys again, “they won’t mind, right?”

“They’ll be fine.” Jeongin assured, sliding a hand from Minhos pocket to briefly press against the bulge that was clear as day in Minhos pants. 

This fucking boy. 

——

“Minho slow down before you hit your head,” jeongin laughed, running fingers along Minhos hips as he grinded against Jeongin, breaths wild just from this. 

“I can’t help it.” Minho laughed, peering up at the ceiling of the car that honestly wasn’t as close as he thought. He had plenty of room. 

Jeongin smiled at that, hand slipping underneath of Minhos hoodie to squeeze at his stomach, thumb caressing way too softly. So softly that Minho couldn’t contain his moan. 

“That good? You’re so starved.” 

“It’s been a little while...too long.” Minho laughed, grabbing Jeongin’s jaw as his tongue trailed the boys neck, body hot as his hips moved against Jeongin. 

“It’s been days, Minho.” Jeongin laughed, sighing happily at the kisses at his neck, “You’re just a big baby.”

Minho let out a soft whine as Jeongin bucked his hips. “No I’m your big baby.”

“Ew.” Jeongin teased, pulling Minho’s chin up so he could take his lips again, tongue wrapping around Minho’s as his fingers made their way up the hoodie and around one of Minho’s nipples, giving a firm squeeze that sent Minho into a sweat. 

“Jeongin…”

Jeongin shook his head, pulling away from Minho’s lips to tug the hoodie over Minho’s head, eyes scanning his body before his fingers that had rest at Minho’s chest moved down to slide into his pants, the sudden attention at his cock causing him to whine and roll his hips. He really was needy. 

“Every time you get scared you pop a boner. How are you going to survive?” Jeongin laughed, hand unzipping Minho to his relief, hand slipping around his length that stuck up from the hem of his underwear, “you do it on purpose.”

Minho shuddered as the fingers ran across his slit, eyes fluttering in pleasure. He really did do it on purpose. But then so did Jeongin. 

“You got me scared on purpose...you knew we’d end up like this, didn’t you?” Minho gasped, rocking his hips some to get friction against his swelling length. 

“I would never do that!” Jeongin laughed, eyes bright as he dove back to Minho’s lips for a much gentler kiss, hand slipping down Minho’s shaft. 

This alone was enough, honestly. Just being here in the warm car with his warm boyfriend. He’d never trade this for the world. 

“Maybe I would.” Jeongin whispered against his lips, hand taking its time to move along Minho’s cock, thumb teasing his slit as Minho leaned himself back, careful not to slam into the steering wheel. The last thing he wanted was to beep the horn and alert anyone to what they were doing here. 

“You’re the best,” Minho huffed, eyes shut tight as Jeongin finally started to smear precum along his cock, free hand sliding behind Minho’s back to guide him closer, “really…”

“Did you want me to—?”

Minho grabbed Jeongin’s chin, licking his lips hungrily. Yeah he kind of did. He would love those lips wrapped around him but...Minho was inpatient. He just wanted him now. 

“No, it’s okay.” Minho whispered, glancing down as Jeongin’s hand worked his length, “I just…” Minho pulled his boyfriends sweater up that was covering his own bulge, fingertips tracing the tight lines of fabric before tugging that pesky zipper down. 

“Inpatient, Minho?” Jeongin snorted, squeezing the base of Minho’s cock with enough force to have his mouth slack in pleasure. 

“Jesus...Jeongin.” Minho breathed out as he finally pulled Jeongin’s pants down enough, smiling at the swelling uncut length. 

“Minho are you going to stare or?” Jeongin teased, leaning to give Minho a happy kiss at the side of his neck, “it won’t bite.”

“I know!” Minho scrunched his nose cutely, sliding his hand into his boyfriends pants to free his cock, wrapping small digits around and slowly pulling downwards, Jeongin’s mouth parting to release a pleasing little sigh as the head of his cock was finally exposed. 

“We don’t have any lube do we?”

“We don’t usually fuck in my car.” Minho smiled, “we’ll manage. We always do. I know you have those condoms anyways so—“

“Minho I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Minho almost came at that alone. Jeongin wasn’t usually so bold. He just teased him a lot. They teased each other a lot. But Jeongin must’ve been really excited. 

“Gimme your fingers.”

“Minho spit isn’t a very good lubricant.”

“Do you wanna fuck me or get a handjob?”

“Wait no blow?” Jeongin pouted. 

“Ass or hand?” Minho teased, tickling his boyfriends side with his free hand as the other squeezed the base of his length. 

“Okay okay!” Jeongin laughed, swatting Minho away from his side before running his thumb over Minho’s bottom lip, tilting his head in adoration. 

“Good choice.” Minho murmured, rolling his tongue over his boyfriends digits before taking them into his mouth, Jeongin’s expression altering into a frenzied pleasure as Minho coated two of his fingers in his saliva. 

“Minho…”

“Hmm?” Minho hummed, tongue gliding along those long fingers of his. 

“You’re so hot.”

“I know.” Minho snickered,scooting himself closer to Jeongin, brushing their lengths together. 

Jeongin threw his head back slightly, wrapping his hand over Minho’s at their length, giving steady pumps. 

“Don’t come too fast.” Minho warned, slipping another finger into his mouth before Jeongin pulled them out abruptly, lifting Minho up some to tug his pants from his ass. 

“Impatient!” Minho squealed, wiggling his pants down enough before wrapping an arm around Jeongin’s neck, locking their lips together with a happy laugh. 

“Just horny.” Jeongin laughed, slipping his fingers underneath of Minho, the cool sensation from his spit soaked fingers causing him to press himself close to Jeongin, the younger male just laughing in Minho’s neck. 

The best thing about his boyfriends fingers were the length. Jeongin had the prettiest, longest fingers. It was heaven once they were inside of Minho. It always was, though. Jeongin’s fingers worked like magic, always teasing his prostate till he screamed. But Jeongin was too impatient right now. He was definitely just trying to get his dick in there. 

Minho sigh at the pressure of Jeongin’s fingers, burying his face into his boyfriend's sweater as his fingers worked their way inside of Minho. Another thing about his boyfriend's fingers were how...inexperienced and messy they seemed. Jeongin didn’t have much experience with sex outside of Minho. When he was inpatient he tended to be a little rough—not that Minho minded. Minho liked the deepness of his fingers. He adored how Minho would obnoxiously press against the bundle of nerves too briefly to cause Minho to lose it. 

“Three is good, yeah?” Jeongin whispered, pressing kisses to Minho’s hair, “right?”

Minho giggled, pulling himself up from Jeongin’s neck to tilt his head, watching the sex-craved boy before him, pink hair sticking to his forehead as swollen lips begged to be kissed. 

“Three is fine.” Minho whispered, brushing hair from Jeongin’s face before leaning forward to brush their lips together again, lifting himself before guiding his boyfriends length to his hole. 

“Oh shit wait—“ Jeongin laughed, moving forwards to reach into the center console, pulling a condom out. 

“Oh shit I almost forgot.”

“Careless. We’re careless and stupid.”

“There’s nothing wrong with going in without a raincoat.” Minho wiggled his brow, getting a shake of the head from the younger man. 

“Raincoat or you’ll catch something.”

“That only applies if that were a possibility.” Minho corrected, moving back to help Jeongin slip the pre-lubricated condom down his length, “which is isn’t.”

“Safe sex or no sex.” Jeongin smirked. 

“Why am I dating a health major?”

“Because you’re Lee Minho.” Jeongin laughed, dimples popping through again as he grabbed Minho’s hips, guiding him down against his length. 

Jeongin wasn’t that big. Minho wasn’t either. Jeongin however was more long than wide, which to Minho felt like heaven. And especially since Jeongin wasn’t...in the best way, good at moving his hips very well. It was very odd that Jeongin was the one fucking into Minho all the tome. They’d tried switching it up but there was way more satisfaction for the both of them in Jeongin topping. 

Which was usually why Minho did the most work. 

“Minho—“ Jeongin buried his face into Minho’s neck, biting down at the flesh as Minho moved his hips, taking in Jeongin’s length the best he could before letting out happy little sighs. 

“Yeah?” Minho asked after a moment, bouncing slightly against the younger, “what?”

“Your hoodie. We should put your hoodie back on. Just in case.” Jeongin laughed, trembling as he bucked his hips weakly. He was getting better, but he still wasn’t the greatest at taking any control. 

“Ah, you’re right. We could just pretend we’re hugging awkwardly.” Minho laughed, grabbing the hoodie and tugging it over his head, Jeongin helping him pull it back down before wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist, slamming up into Minho a moment. 

Oh. That was new. 

Minho moaned out, burying himself against his boyfriend, rocking his hips slow as shivers ran down his spine. 

“Did that feel good at all?” Jeongin pressed, moving Minho’s chin up again so he could latch onto that skin. 

“Oh my god…yeah. It was.” Minho signed, lifting himself up some before Jeongin repeated the action, causing Minho to arch his back, mouth slacking open. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the bliss but...whatever it was felt so fucking good. 

“I...honestly I asked Felix about it.”

Minho couldn’t help but laugh, taking his fingers throb Jeongin’s pink hair as the boy coated Minho’s neck in all sorts of hickies. 

“You’re so cute.”

“He said it’s nice sometimes...when Jisung does it.” Jeongin kept on at Minho’s neck, slamming into him once more before attempting to keep a rhythm. 

He was doing his best. And Minho knew that. Jeongin wasn’t the best at this by any means but...something about how deeply he was fucking Minho felt so worthwhile. Jeongin was constantly slamming into Minho’s prostate, causing him to hiss and moan out Jeongin’s name. He was loud. Probably loud enough to be heard by anyone walking by. 

He didn’t mean to be though, Jeongin was just fucking him that well. Jeongin really was lucky to have Minho, because Minho was positive nobody else would think this was hot. 

But Minho? Loved it. He fucking loved it. 

“I’m gonna come, Minho—“ Jeongin whined against his neck, pace getting so quick that Minho could feel himself trembling with each thrust, grip at Jeongin tightening. 

“You wanna come in the condom or?”

“Can I come on you?” Jeongin whispered, pulling off of Minho’s neck to grab at his face, lips swollen and red against his own, messy breathy kisses causing Minho’s mind to fog. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Minho whispered before slamming himself down once more, releasing a pained whine before pulling himself up. 

Fuck. Jeongin’s rough unsteadiness was not going to be good on his back that was stinging from the intensity. 

“Lift your hoodie…” Jeongin watched Minho closely, helping him settle down along his lap as he tugged the condom off, cock swelled and ready to go as Jeongin’s hand started to move along his shaft quickly. 

He must have really been ready to bust, within seconds thick white lines of cum coated Minho’s stomach, some managing to hit his hoodie. But that was unavoidable. Jeongin threw his head back with heavy huffs, cum running down his fingertips as he gripped around the head of his cock. 

Minho felt weird for just thinking he looked cute. 

“Messy.” Minho laughed, leaning forward to press tiny kisses along Jeongin’s jaw before feeling the younger mans fingers at his slit again. 

“Minho, lemme get you off.” Jeongin whispered, breath wild and face red. 

“You don’t—“

“Can I suck you off? Let me give you that blow.” Jeongin laughed, tilting the seat back before helping Minho into the seat, crawling down the best he could between his legs and by the steering wheel. 

Movement stung. Minho writhed in the seat as Jeongin’s breath met his cock, pretty tongue licking a stripe up his length that screamed for release. 

“Jeongin don’t tease...I can’t handle it.”

“I’ll take care of you, Minho.” 

Jeongin’s lips wrapped around him, fingers trailing back to his rim, teasingly sliding in and out as he bobbed his head at Minho’s cock. 

This felt good. Really good. Minho couldn't help but roll his hips against Jeongin’s, mouth slacking in pleasure as the boy continued to suck him off feverishly, hand squeezing at his sack. 

This, Jeongin was pretty good at. His mouth felt really nice and warm. And for some reason his gag reflex was non existent, not that anyone would gag on Minho’s dick. 

“I love you.” Minho whispered as Jeongin pressed against his prostate again. Minho wouldn’t last. He felt so overwhelmed already, body trembling with every sucking sound Jeongin made. 

Jeongin hummed in reply, finger pressing firmly against the bundle inside of Minho before he felt that wave of relief wash over him, watching his cum dribble down Jeongin’s chin as he came, body shaking with excitement as the younger boy smiled against his dick, continuing the bobbing motions despite having Minho’s cum dripping from his lips. 

“J-Jeongin too much—“ Minho whimpered, hands in Jeongin’s hair as the younger sucked his dry, Minho’s legs trembling as Jeongin’s fingers ran down them. 

“Sorry.” He laughed, pulling off with a pop that made Minho’s eyes roll back, Jeongin gripping Minho’s hand in his own, “got carried away.”

“Inpatient little brat.” Minho laughed, pulling Jeongin by the chin up to his face, delicate kisses decorating the younger mans jaw. 

Jeongin sigh happily, nuzzling their noses, “I love you too, by the way.”

Minho snorted, moving his fingers to tickle at Jeongin’s side, getting a soft growl and smack to the chest, “we should tell Felix and Jisung where we are.”

“If they didn’t hear you screaming earlier.” Jeongin teased, holding Minho’s hands crossed over chest again, “We should probably leave before the cops show up.”

“I think we’re fine.” Minho laughed, shaking his head, “I’ll just tell them I sprained my ankle and was whining about it.”

“I’m sure everyone knows the difference between sexy screams and painful ones.”

“With the way you move your hips I think my story holds up.” Minho teased, Jeongin squinting his eyes following a low laugh, “we should tell them where we are and head home. I want to shower.”

“Oh…that’s right you kinda...I have no napkins.”

“Yeah car sex wasn’t the best idea we’ve had.” 

“It was fun,” Jeongin sighed, “but yeah...it probably smells like sex and you uh...your hoodie.”

Minho buried his face into Jeongin before moving his arms to loop around the younger, pulling him to his chest, “Now you might have some on your shirt too.”

Jeongin grumbled against him, peeking up from Minho’s chest to watch him, “you’re the worst.”

“Love you too, Jeongin!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say thanks for reading? If you liked kudos always feel good to see. If you want to contact me or anything I have twt and cc set up 💛
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
